A dermal delivery device is an adhesive “patch” for application to the skin that is used to deliver a wide variety of pharmacologically and cosmetically active agents. Such patches can be used to deliver an agent transdermally, i.e., through the skin and into the bloodstream for systemic treatment or into or through the skin for local treatment. Such patches can also be used to administer topical treatments, including cosmetically active agents.
Such patches generally comprise, in addition to the active ingredient, i.e., the pharmaceutically or cosmetically active agent, an adhesive, a backing, and a release liner. In some cases, the device comprises one or more volatile components. Such volatile ingredients can be the active drugs, chemicals to enhance the delivery of the drugs or other excipients important in the development of the proper functioning of the patch, such as solubilizers, humectants and plasticizers.
Such volatile components tend to escape from the device thereby adversely affecting the shelf life of the device and possibly also adversely affecting the effectiveness of the device during use.